Underneath The Mistletoe
by ms. teryoso
Summary: The month of December has come and the Elrics seem to be so busy. A special visitor comes at their residence as the other is away. Al is wishing for a better Christmas. Will his wish be granted? May I query, who will grant it? Enjoy! R&R!


The temperature began to fall. People started to rake out pesky leaves which have fallen from trees that have been frozen by the change of weather. Not noticing the quick pacing of days, the month of December arrived unseen.

Booths started to open for the upcoming Christmas Festivities and everyone seems to be busily preparing for the event. Shops in the district warmly welcomed customers who are impulsively buying Christmas presents for the ones who are ruling their hearts.

"Thank you, sir! Please come again!" the person in charge at the counter reached a delicately wrapped box to the customer.

Al smiled and nodded as he received the box. "Your store seems to be earning a lot since the season is coming," fog came out of his mouth as he voiced out. He noticed that people are busily putting stuffs in their shopping baskets. How impulsive they are. Or may I say how _kind_ they are for they remember to buy gifts for people they love. And including to those _kind_ and _loving _people is non-other than…

"Al!" a voice came from behind. It was his older brother who was waving behind the towering customers, not underestimating the guy's height. He ran to Al and reached a pair of socks.

"Please," Ed assumed, asking favor to let Al pay the item instead of waiting behind the long and winding line. Al reached the item and paid. He then, smiled as a sign of gratitude to the cashier, he smiled back.

The door chimes clang as the Elrics made their way out of the store. Footprints followed behind them as they reach the steps of their residence. Al, who had been so curious from the item his brother bought.

"Brother," Al could hardly wait.

"Yeah?" Ed replied as he turned the door knob and made their footsteps at the parquet.

Al saw a basket beside where the umbrellas are left. A note was included at the basket. Because of the curious looking basket, Al had forgotten to let out what he'd been dying to ask from his brother.

"Look brother, a basket," Al knelt down beside the basket and stared at it oddly. Ed seems to notice too the letter and get it from the basket. Where the hell that basket did came from, and, how? A query that actually needed an answer.

"Hey, it's from Winry, look!" Ed exclaimed as he read the message from the note. Al felt a rush of red hot blood at his cheeks, making it appear rosier than natural. A smile made his lips arch.

"Alright, she's coming for Christmas!" Ed jumped in glee.

-------

The sunlight pressed Al's eyes, warm enough to let it open. He jumped out of the bed as he remembers that this is day that he and his brother will be assembling the Christmas tree. This is the most exciting Christmas that he will be celebrating since this is the first time he celebrated it with his human body and not to forget, the most important of all, and his true _feelings._ He saw his brother's bed. It was well made. He couldn't believe what saw since he was the one to make fix his brother's bed.

Al stepped in the shower. Warm water drizzle his lean body, awaking his body from lethargy and replacing it with great enthusiasm. He leaned his head on the tiles and can't help but smile as he closes his eyes. _Winry_. His thoughts were dazzled by the one his heart is beating for.

The warm gush of water on his body made his senses awake. Al takes so much of his time just to gussy up and bath himself with his sweet fragrance. He never sets foot out of his room without spraying that oh-so ambrosial perfume.

After taking an invigorating bath, he ran down the stairs, straight through their kitchen to take his breakfast. He opened the refrigerator, hunted for food but saw nothing but a carton of fresh milk partially consumed, probably by his brother, Ed. He did not hesitate and dig it up. As he closes the door of the refrigerator, a note posted caught his attention.

_Al,_

_Just sprinted to the grocery, need to fill the ref before our tummy rumbles! _

_ Ed _

Al couldn't help but smile, and, fell dreaming about the good old days when they did their living at their _home_, where they had mastered the basics of alchemy, and those cut and thrust they received from each other as they do their morning ritual, which is sparring, and all the days gone by. A hot gleam of tear trickled down his cheeks. Oh, how he wished that they still have with them their loving mother. But he thought that the feel of cherishing those good old days is enough make him whole again.

Not noticing that he had already finished the remaining milk in the carton, he once again sipped at his box. _Oh well._ Al said to himself, remembering that he have more household chores to do before his brother comes home, well, Al doesn't want to see his brother get tired, so, he wanted to help him, but at least, also, help himself. He shoots the already consumed carton of milk in the waste basket.

A thud was heard, probably from the living room, and perhaps a thud of someone falling from somewhere to the floor. Al curiously, and at a snail's pace, sneaked to where the suspicious noise came from. Al's heart leaped as he recalled that there was no one in the house but him, and, only him. Once more, his heart leaped. He was in worry, fright, and thrill and, a bit of excitement. It was a mix of emotions. Finally, he was behind the wall that divides the dining room from their living room, sneaking, just a little more. He gulped at the moment as he let his eyes take a clearer and closer look at the suspicious living room, busily, observing.

"Al!" a surprising voice came from behind making Al fall at the floor, his heart beating rapidly, as if about to leap out of his chest. He gaped, wide-eyed, open mouthed as he sees the person in front of him. The person reached out a hand to the one sitting at the floor, helping him to stand. Al didn't hesitate and holds the hand. It was warm, the kind of warmth he felt before. He stood and still, couldn't believe his sight.

_Can this be true? Could I be wrong?_ He felt a warm sensation at his cheeks, making it turn to scarlet.

"My, you've grown so fast!" the girl whose hair is yellow as daffodils examined Al. She was surprised by the fact that Al looked better in a human form than that in his armor, and also, undeniably a _pretty_ young man. Al blushed more making it noticeable for the other. He couldn't think of a topic to say but,

"The fridge is bear and brother went out to the grocery," Al said pointing at the kitchen.

"Don't you worry; I bought sandwiches and snacks with me. I know the both of you. You aren't that fond of cooking." Winry took two slices of sandwiches from a basket and handed out one to Al. He smiled at her and took a bit of the sandwich, savoring its tangy and delicious

"You alright?" she said full of concern as he placed a palm at his forehead. Al felt uncomfortable and started changing the topic. His eyes started to look for something to be talked about but his stares never landed at the other's face. At last, he saw the partially assembled Christmas tree at the living rooms corner. By this time he gathered enough courage to say out words, words that can barely come out of his mouth for the reason that he isn't ready. _Unprepared for her coming._

"I…ah, we… better finish putting up the Christmas tree before brother comes." That was all he could say, forcing a smile to cover up such obvious and meaningful stares. Winry just smiled at him and nodded, agreeing of what they're supposed to do.

-------

Debris from the box of decorations and things they've used to finish the towering Christmas tree scattered all over the place. Time flew so fast, the dusk came; signaling of night time is soon.

Al stared at the wall clock. _Where could he be? _Al worried, his brother isn't coming yet. Did he bought all those stuff inside the grocery store, making him take so much time in carrying and bringing it home? Did he enjoyed so much doing the grocery that he couldn't help but stay and just stare at those quality products? They never knew.

"Whew!" Winry took few steps backward to take a full view of the Christmas tree. She saw the thing that they've poured their sweat to. A smile made her look prettier in her wasted clothes. She did an akimbo.

"3, 2, 1!" Al shouted as he plugged the Christmas lights that surrounded the wonderful tree that stood in front of them. Voila! The Christmas tree sparkled, colorful lights made a vivacious mood at the living room. A smile started to arch his face, same as hers. Al went beside Winry and looked at the lovely Christmas tree from a distant.

Al noticed something's missing. It was incomplete. He then remembered that there must be something shining and shimmering above the tree that he must put. _The star!_ He ran upstairs in their room and managed to get the thing he bought from the store with Ed the past few days. He hastily made his way downstairs and climbed the stairs they've used as help in reaching the upper part of the tree.

"What is it Al?" Winry came near as she sees the star at the other's hand. She then got Al's point.

"It's a star I bought from the store with Ed few days ago," Al said reaching the top.

"I remember when we still have mother and we celebrate our Christmas, she lets me put a little star above our tree to ornament it, then, it looked so beautiful and I felt, so happy." Al said as he looked down at Winry. Happiness is evident at his face.

"Here, let me," Winry asked the favor of her, putting it up at the Christmas tree. Al straight away, went down and reached the star to the other. Winry went up and finally, positioned the star at the top. She felt a rush of happiness and excitement.

"Nice?" Winry smiled and carelessly slipped from the stairs. Al ran just below her and a weight pushed Al down, making him lie at the floor. Winry's hands above his, Winry blushed and immediately shove her grip away from the other but he seems to grasp on her, seeming to like the feel of her soft hands. Eyes locked with each other. Tiredness was washed away, replacing it with great joy. For them were the person they have been looking for all their life, as beautiful as their secret dream… the person each of them could love.

Al smiled as he traced Winry's jaw ending up at her chin. Winry's heart leaped. She didn't know what she's felling at that moment. Thrill, this would be her very first time. Joy, she wanted this from then, excitement. Mixed emotions fill her trembling heart. Al soft and pink lips pressed against hers, gently, slowly. After those _moments, _they noticed where they are and started laughing.

"I guess we're precious gifts," Winry smiled and shifted position, sitting beside Al.

"Yeah, I guess we are" Al smiled.

"Yes, here, underneath the mistletoe…"

"Is where we belong." They hugged each other, as if someone would be stealing each other away from them.

A basket left unnoticed lying near the door. It must be Ed who put it there and didn't mind to enter their house. He didn't want to freak the others out so he just left a note at the basket saying:

_Al,_

_So sorry to kept you waiting for the grocery. I enjoyed doing the grocery with someone else, so I guess I'll be spending just a night with the Colonel! Enjoy there and please, do not worry about me. Okay g2g, he wanted me to be the one to wear the socks to him! Hehe!_

_Ed_


End file.
